


Greasy Hell

by werewolfboyfriend



Category: Homestuck
Genre: AU, McDonald's, Multi, This Is STUPID, This Is a Joke fic lmao, Why Is McDonald's a tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-16
Updated: 2015-10-16
Packaged: 2018-04-26 16:48:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5012305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/werewolfboyfriend/pseuds/werewolfboyfriend
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My friend came up with a Mcdonald's AU where everyone works there and I decided to ruin my own life and write a hella short and shitty fanfiction for it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Greasy Hell

He sighed and crossed his arms. What was taking so long? It wasn't that hard to cook a fucking burger and he really needed to give the customer their order seeing as they were an impatient asshole.

"Eriidan hurry up already! Thii2 cu2tomer look2 about ready to eat my arm off." Sollux had mumbled that last part only loud enough for the other to hear.

"Shut up you fuckin dirty dish rag. I'm goin as fast as I can."

"Well then you're not goiing fa2t enough!"

"Do you wwanna fuckin cook these burgers? I wwould gladly swwitch jobs"

"Yeah no thank2 II'm already 2ufferiing enough iin thii2 grea2y hell. II don't need a grea2y job to wiith iit."

"Exactly so shut the fuck up you lispin nerd and gimmie a damn second!"

Sollux spotted Karkat, who was scowling at them, and got ready for the lecture.

"HEY ASSHOLES, YOU WANT TO TALK ABOUT GREASY JOBS? COME TALK TO ME WHEN YOU'RE CLEANING THE FUCKING TOILETS. NOW GET THE FUCK BACK TO WORK ALREADY."

They shut up pretty fast and managed to give the customer his fat filled meal before he really did eat off Sollux's arm.


End file.
